


It Does Mean Something

by kanakan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: in which Ai is slightly tsundere, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanakan/pseuds/kanakan
Summary: Based off a slightly silly headcanon I have. Reiji gets very excited over his little brother (who denies that he is little brother).





	It Does Mean Something

“Okay, so that’s the first verse and chorus done,” Reiji said, stretching his arms behind his head. He stood up and headed towards the kitchen. “Let’s take a break and then move on to the next verse. Everyone ready for lunch?”

“You better be making some karaage,” Ranmaru muttered. After giving the sheet music a quick once over, he set it down and reached for his bass. He idly strummed the strings, playing a aimless tune. Camus picked up a book next to him and opened it to a bookmarked page. Ai followed Reiji into the kitchen to help him cook.

After about fifteen minutes, they returned to the living room with the food. Reiji had indeed made karaage, prepared using the Kotobuki secret recipe. For a few moments, it was quiet as everyone started eating their food.

Well, mostly everyone.

“Eh? Aren’t you going to eat something, AiAi?” Reiji asked, putting his chicken down. “I can make something else, if you want it.” Ai shrugged.

“I just don’t feel like eating at the moment,” he replied, scrolling through his Twitter feed on his phone. Reiji opened his mouth to protest, then closed it and shook his head.

“I was about to say you need your energy, but you’re already set for today, aren’t you?” he chuckled. The cyanette gave him a hard look over his phone. Reiji raised his hands beside his head. “Hey, in my defense, you pass for human most of the time. There’s times that I even forget that you’re a robot.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Ai said dryly. “Either way, I believe that you know by now that even if I needed to eat, I wouldn’t need you to remind me.”

“I know, I know.” Reiji smiled gently at him. “But I can’t help but worry about you.”

“I can take care of myself, nii-san.”

Everyone froze.Ai’s eyes widened as he realized what he had just called Reiji. After a few moments, a grin spread across Reiji’s face as he pressed both hands to his mouth.

“Don’t you say a word,” Ai warned. He got up from his chair and slowly backed away. “It was just a slip of the tongue. I didn’t mean to call you that.”

Reiji jumped forward and attempted to glomp Ai. Ai barely dodged the affection, swiftly jumping to one side. Reiji quickly turned and followed him, trying again. They continued this routine for a few minutes, until Ai tripped on a step, tumbling to the ground. Reiji pounced. Ai tried to scramble away, but was unable to escape. Reiji wrapped his arms around the robot and held on tight.

“Let go of me!” Ai screeched. He tried desperately to escape Reiji’s clutches, pushing the brunette away. Reiji held on even tighter. He rubbed his cheek against Ai’s.

“AiAi~!” he cried. He started to blubber uncontrollably, getting a mix of snot and tears all over himself and Ai. “I’m so happy…! You finally see my as your onii-chan~!”

“I do not!” Ai squirmed even more. “Now get off of me!”

“Not until you say it again~”

“I will not-”

“Come on, just one more time~”

“I said GET OFF!”

With that, Ai finally broke free and dashed to his room. He slammed the door behind him. Reiji scrambled up and followed him down the hall.

“AiAi, please open the door,” he called.

“No. Now go away.”

“AiAi…”

“No.”

Ranmaru got up from the couch with a grunt and headed towards the front door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Camus asked, turning his attention toward Ranmaru. “We still have a song to write.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think those two will be stopping anytime soon.” Ran grabbed his coat and opened the door. “I have better things to do than to wait around here for Reiji to calm down and leave Ai alone.” Camus nodded and went back to his book.

“Fair enough.”

 

“AiAi, please let me in.”

“I said no, and I mean it. Leave me alone.”

Reiji sighed and turned his back to the door, sliding down to sit against it. He didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes.

“I’m sorry, AiAi,” he finally said. His voice was quiet; Ai had to strain to hear it through the door. “I guess I got a bit over excited there.” He paused for a moment. Ai didn’t respond, so Reiji continued. “I’ve always wanted a younger sibling. You’re the closest I’ve ever had to one. So hearing you call me ‘nii-san’... It made me really happy.” He forced out a laugh. “But I messed that up a bit, didn’t I? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

Ai listened quietly. He didn’t respond immediately after Reiji finished his apology, instead focusing on fiddling with a Rubik’s cube. He made various patterns, before finally lining up all the colors and setting it on the floor beside him.

“I accept your apology.” He fiddled with the strings on his sweatshirt. “It really was a slip of a tongue when I called you that. But in a way… I think I did mean it. I’m not sure what ‘family’ is supposed to feel like.” He shook his head. “I don’t know if I ever really will know. However, over the last few years, through the time I’ve spent with you, Ranmaru, and Camus… I think that’s the closest I’ve been to having a ‘family.’”

Reiji paused, then smiled.

“Thank you,” he murmured. He knocked once against the door with the back of his hand. “I suppose it would be a bit much to ask for you to call me ‘nii-san’ again, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes,” Ai stated bluntly. “It would be.” Reiji laughed.

“Ah, well. It was worth a try, wasn’t it?”

“Considering how I reacted earlier, not really.”

Ai stood up and opened the door, causing Reiji to fall back into the room with a yelp. He stepped over the brunette into the hallway and glanced back.

“Well, we should probably get back to work, nii-san,” he said. “We’ve wasted enough time as it is.” Reiji bolted up and stared at Ai incredulously.

“I thought you said-”

“I said that it would be a bit much for you to ask,” Ai cut in. He looked away and blushed lightly. “I never said anything regarding me doing it on my own. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for me to call you that. Sometimes.”

Reiji beamed up at him.

“Thanks, AiAi~ ” he chirped, jumping up. He ruffled Ai’s hair affectionately. Ai swatted Reiji’s hand away and stormed off down the hall. Reiji followed closely behind, grinning to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on It's Still Family? Yes. But this idea would just not leave me alone, so I had to write it. No worries, I'm still working on the next chapter. This was just a fun little diversion for me. I also wanted to make sure that I could still write their adult selves.


End file.
